1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and the case thereof, and more particularly, to a screw-less design of an electronic device and the case thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A case is an indispensable apparatus in an electronic device. The major functions of the case are to hold, fix and protect various electronic parts or modules assembled therein. For example, the case of a main body of a desktop computer is to hold, fix and protect various electronic parts or modules therein, such as the motherboard, the floppy disk drive, the hard disk drive and the optical disk drive.
A conventional case is usually designed to include various holding portions with different sizes. The number of holding portions in a case is varied, and different holding portions are designed to assemble various electronic parts or modules, which have different profiles to match the corresponding holding portions. When assembling, a user usually places various electronic parts or modules in different holding portions corresponding to the profiles thereof, followed by using screws to tight the various electronic parts or modules in the corresponding holding portions. Similarly, for maintenance and disassembly, a user needs to loose the screws to free the fastening between the electronic parts or modules and the holding portions, followed by taking away the electronic parts or modules from the holding portions.
However, for an electronic device and the case thereof with the design of screw fasteners, the jobs of assembly and disassembly require hand tools, which increases the inconvenience for a user. In particular, for a removable device that requires frequent assembly and disassembly such as a hard disk drive or an optical disk drive, the inconvenience is more obvious. For a device using screws to fasten, after multiple times of assemblies and disassemblies, the screws may get lost, which further causes the trouble of assembling electronic parts or modules. Furthermore, if a user inadvertently uses a screw with inappropriate screw pitch to fasten the device, the integrity of the thread holes of the electronic parts or modules will be destroyed, which leads to failure to fasten. Besides, repeatedly using a hand tool is also likely to damage the slot/socket of screw head cap, which results in failure to disassemble or assemble.